T20
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = GP1 Tyrus Itali GTB Itali GTB Custom Visione |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needles) Comet (dial texture) |inttxd = Comet |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = t20 |handlingname = T20 |textlabelname = T20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Progen T20 is a two-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Overall, the T20's main body design is almost identical to the , including the curvature of the hood as well as the rear lights, guards, fascia and spoiler; however the headlamps and front bumper are more reminiscent of the . The car features a modification adding large intake on the hood, intakes on the roof, and splitters on the front and sides. A large carbon-fiber composites as a grille at the front of the vehicle. The hood resembles that of a , as well as the side intakes and front grille area. The headlight arrangement and positioning is also similar to that of the TS600s, whereas the headlight's design are similar to those found on the . The rear is mostly similar to the P1, but the rear exhaust and the rear diffuser are similar to the . The T20's doors appear to be based on the design of a butterfly doors, based on the fact the doors appear to rotate about the A pillar upon opening, however, they also appear to rotate along the vertical and horizontal track of the vehicle, and also rotating away from the vehicle itself, giving it a mix-match of scissor and butterfly door mechanics, unlike more recent models, such as the GP1 and Tyrus, which do not behave in this manner. The implementation of the butterfly doors for the T20 is similar to the real P1's butterfly doors. It also features a functional mechanical spoiler, being the first in the series to do so, which automatically raises at approximately 40 mph and has different modes for driving, braking, and idling. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The T20 has impressive acceleration, and a very good top speed. The car's nippy handling helps it smoothly transition from lane to lane on highways, but poses as a threat in busy traffic, since the handling can be unresponsive from time to time. The vehicle's spoiler will raise when the vehicle is traveling at approximately 40 mph, and tilt on its axis to improve downforce over the rear axle and improve aerodynamic flow. Under braking, the spoiler will tilt forwards and down, increasing the surface area hit by airflow, thus acting as an air brake and slowing the car down quicker. The car's engine appears to be a powerful, high revolution V8, similar to the real-life McLaren P1. An aluminium cover surrounds the engine, to conduct heat, which would normally be a potential threat with an engine so close to the cover. A glass cover is placed directly above the engine's manifolds. The car features intercoolers located directly after the side-intakes, suggesting the car is turbocharged. The exact same engine model is found in the Cheetah, Turismo R, Osiris, Reaper, and FMJ. However, the exhausts of this model are not extended as far since this car's rear clam is not hinged. Braking is very responsive due to the fitted spoiler, and the car's AWD layout helps the car pick-up speed after stopping, in almost an instant. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = T20-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' T20_GTAVpc_SpolierBrakes.jpg|Active spoiler under braking. T20-GTAV-SteeringWheel-TextureError.jpg|The steering wheel texture on PS3/Xbox360 version. T20-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The T20 on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. T20-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The T20 on Rockstar Games Social Club. ProgenT20-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The T20 on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. ProgenT20-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The T20 in the Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2.jpg|A promotional screenshot for vehicle's release in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 DLC. ProgenT20-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Another promotional screenshot. T20-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg|Another promotional screenshot. T20-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|CAR4M3L T20 seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. T20-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|T0PSP33D T20 seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. T20-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|D3VIL T20 seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Can be found in any of the three protagonist's garages. ;Enhanced version *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $2,200,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $2,200,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a Top Range target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three different variations: CAR4M3L, T0PSP33D and D3VIL. Trivia *The default radio station of the T20 is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The T20 emits a unique electrical beep when the engine is turned on and off. *The T20's name is likely a parody of the P1's, while also referencing the English alphabet, as "T" is the 20th letter. **It could also be parodying the Tushek TS600, which also contains a "T" and a number. *There is an LED F1-style brake tail light on this vehicle, but it is non-functional. **When the windows on the T20 are tinted, the F1-style brake light is automatically 'Limo' tinted. A similar effect can also be seen on the headlights of the Furore GT and of the Verlierer. *The spoiler can break if the rear of the T20 is damaged enough. When broken, it will not raise up anymore, giving the car slight understeer and weakened braking. This does not apply to the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game however, as the active spoiler does not provide any performance enhancements on these consoles. *The steering wheel in the PS3/Xbox 360 release has a texture that is not properly aligned to the 3D model, as it is placed above the center of the steering wheel. *The T20's engine sound is similar to condensed interior recordings of the Ferrari 458's V8 engine sound. See Also *Visione - Another hypercar partially based on the , manufactured by Grotti. *Itali GTB - Another supercar manufactured by Progen with similar design cues. Navigation }} fr:T20 de:T20 (V) es:T20 pt:T20 pl:T20 hu:T20 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Progen Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:Vehicles with active aerodynamics Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2